Will You Forgive and Forget?
by BlueBlood
Summary: When Kagome comes and finds a white dog with blue tips at her ears what happens? Why is this creature known to everyone but the gang? And is this creature Inuyashas childhood love? What about modest Kagome? will she murder the creature out of jelousy? R.R
1. Golden Snow

I_ do not own Inuyasha, however I do own "bloody tears" and Kaymi (kah-may) _

_This is my first fan fiction so I would appreciate it if you are full and honest! Do not go soft! I need ideas and true opinions! _

**CHAPTER 1:The Golden Snow **

Inuyasha was waiting for Kagome. He sat on the edge of the village tree Miroku and Sango were trying to gather food and herbs for the journey. "Damn. She's later then usual! I wonder what's keeping her we have to get going!" Inuyasha growled slightly as his ears perked.

"Calm down Inuyasha. She's probably just getting supplies and things." Sango said gently looking down at the herbs. Shippo ran over next to a small little creature it looked slightly like a cat. He giggled softly and laid in the grass, he nibbled on some wild berries.

"Bye mom! I'll see you when I get back!" Kagome yelled as she jumped into the well. She couldn't wait to see inuyasha. It has been 2 weeks since she's gone back. "I wonder if Shippo's been safe. Maybe Sango needs medical assistance… what about Miroku? Has his wind-tunnel sucked him in? Has Inuyasha been eating well? Kagomes thoughts were interrupted as bright golden eyes seemed to glare at her. Kagome thought it was Inuyasha and stepped forward. She stopped and sensed this, thing was not Inuyasha! Just then a white paw stepped out, the golden eyes following; a white dog-like creature walked out gracefully her fur was snow white except for the tips of her paws and the tips of her ears. Those were light blue. She stood proud and still as it stared at Kagome.

"Hello?" said Kagome as she reached out her hand assuring the creature it was okay. The creature came forward and let Kagome pet it. Her golden eyes closed with pleasure as Kagome stroked her fur. Kagome sat with the dog on the grass.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha jumped from tree to tree trying to find her. He landed right in front of her and stared down the dog. "Who and what the hell is this Kagome? Why is that female dog with you!" Inuyasha started to be cross. "Shut up Inuyasha! I just found her here. She has no owner I guess. So can she come with us?" Kagome did puppy eyes for him. "No way Kagome! That thing could eat you!" Inuyasha started to grab the dog. "SIT!" Kagome said fiercely as Inuyasha came down with a thud. "She's coming with us!" Kagome said happily as she went to find the others. The dog trailed at her side.

Everyone else loved this new creature and its company except Inuyasha, he acted very cautiously around the "new gang member" He would not ignore his feelings about the dog but he did not want to upset Kagome anymore. So he drifted off to sleep with the rest of the gang. One bright night the stars were out and a crescent moon grew bitterly, the white dog walked out and stared at the lake.

The creatures' eyes shone a bright golden as her tail shifted softly. The wind favored her as it moved her fur swaying her gently. Just then a bright blue sparkle yanked Shippo out of his dreamland as he peeked outside. He saw something. Was it the new dog? No. This was not shaped like the dog. It was shaped like a human. But it had the dogs' ears and long flowing light blue hair tied back by a white ribbon. Shippo saw. It was the dog... It had the dogs eyes and the ears! Shippo ran back inside to wake Miroku it took a few nudges but he accomplished that. Miroku wearily got up and looked outside, but alas nothing was there. He clonked Shippo on the head and went back to sleep. "Was that really the dog? Or was I seeing things?" Shippo felt tired and fell asleep on the ground. He awoke the next morning only to find the strange dog still sleeping in the hut.

_Sorry it was so short! Please review! Give advice remember if you sincerely think it stunk then do not be soft! I can take the pressure however it is my first time writing a fan fiction so give me ideas for the next chapter.! _


	2. Is it all a dream?

_I do not own Inuyasha But I do own Kayme (kah-may) and Bloody Tears_

**_Kagura-I am the Wind: Thanks for your suggestion I'll try J_**

Well here we go…

**Chapter 2- Is It All A Dream?**

Shippo continued to think it was all a dream as he confusedly starred at the dog. "I know what I saw!" The thought stayed in his mind for quite a while. Kagome and the dog were sitting by the lake. Inuyasha came over and the dog put her head on his lap. Kagome giggled and laid on Inuyasha as well. "See she's not so bad Inuyasha." Kagome said sighing. "I guess." Inuyasha said cautiously. Inuyasha sighed and sniffed the air, Something or someone was near-by. He turned only to see an empty forest.

The dog jumped up immediately and ran into the dark forest. Pacing through trees and shrubs Inuyasha followed with Kagome on his back. The dog stopped near a tree trunk only to find a white baboon. "Naraku! I thought I smelt you! Now prepare to die." Said Inuyasha as he drew his sword. "Inuyasha I am not here for you." Naraku said in a raspy voice. The dog growled viciously at him. Kagome looked at the dog slightly confused.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled as she and Miroku ran to her side with their weapons. "Naraku..." Said Sango bitterly as images of her younger brother flashed in her mind." But Naraku didn't want to challenge or fight. He just stared at the dog. Kagome stepped in protecting her new friend. "Why do you want her? She's just a pet! She didn't do anything!" Kagome readied her sacred arrows. Naraku chuckled. "Soon Kayme, Very soon." He then disappeared with out a trace. As the day went on they all got closer to the hut the whole way there Inuyasha had something to say.

"Clearly there is something wrong with that dog! We can't keep her with us anymore Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he looked at the newly named Kayme. "Well I think that we should wait awhile Inuyasha. I don't think its right to just leave her here! I mean she'll follow us anyway and I like having a dog!" Kagome tried to reason with him. As they reached the hut all got quiet but in everyone's mind they were all thinking the same thing "How did Naraku know about Kayme? And why…

Everyone went into the hut and got ready for bed. Inuyasha was still complaining… "Kagome just leave her here!" Kagome had enough of his whining and shut him up! "Good-night Inuyasha!" She fell asleep quickly Inuyasha did the same. But Shippo was not asleep.It was lighter out tonight no shadows. He just had to find out if what he saw was a dream or not so he shook Miroku "Miroku, don't go to sleep! Wait up with me! Trust me, just pretend to sleep then follow me." Miroku nodded. He wanted to find out what this reward would be for not going to sleep.

Around 11pm Kayme patted out of the hut. She looked up at the moon her eyes glowed and from dog to Hanyou just like that, it was clearer to see her now. Her face was pale, her eyes a bright golden,Her hair was light blue with white dog ears with blue tips. She wore a white Kimono; however the bottom were pants much like Inuyashas' attire. Her hands wore two pairs of light blue fishnet gloves with white nails. Her hair tied back with a white ribbon. Kayme smirked as she completed her transformation. Her fangs showed over her soft glossed lips.

Shippo and Miroku were watching from the hut. "See I knew what I saw wasn't a dream! Ha! I was right!" Shippo whispered to himself in pleasure. "Yes that is slightly…Odd" Miroku said to himself. Kayme heard voices and went to turn around, before turning her head completely she ran into the night.

"We must warn the others she could be a great danger to us!" Miroku pondered out loud. "I think she's pretty." Shippo said softly blushing ever so slightly. "Indeed she is a looker. Dazzling, beautiful, and mysterious. Ah" Miroku drifted off into a fantasy.

"Should we wake them and tell the others?" Shippo tilted his head saying this. "No. Let them find out on their own Kayme cannot hide this forever." Miroku chuckled and went to bed. Shippo did the same.

In the morning Miroku was asking himself questions about Kayme. He looked for her but she was not in the hut, or with Kagome. Inuyasha sniffed the air and smelt blood. He ran toward the smell, there on the ground was Kayme. Her thigh slashed open, she could not walk. Inuyasha looked at her and watched a Bloody Tear drip down her face. He picked her up and bright her to Kagome.

_What is Kayme? Why does Naraku have information about her? Why was she tearing blood and why does she keep the form of a white dog? Read next chapter to find out please review!_

_Sorry it was slightly short. The next one might be really really long!_


	3. Looks can be Deceiving

**I do not own Inuyasha however I do own Bloody Tears and Kayme (kah-may)**

_Thanks so much for the reviews a lot of people were very curious. My punctuation is a problem; I know because I only have 45 minutes to type therefore I rush. I will try harder though. Well here we go!_

**CHAPTER 3- Looks Can Be Deceiving **

Kayme's wounds were very deep. Too deep for Kagomes futuristic medicines to help them. Kayme's breath was short and vague. Kayme was too weak she could not hold in anymore she had to get rid of the wound or she would die from loss of blood. Her power released in front of everyone, as the dogs' eyes shone the wound was healed. Everyone was in shock except Inuyasha he was smirking showing Kagome he was correct about her. Inuyasha gave a good hard glare at Kayme. "So what are you then demon?" Miroku yelled at Kayme accusingly. "Show us your true self!" Inuyasha said kicking dirt at her. "Demonic creature! You are no friend to us!" Sango yelled as she prepared her weapon. "Show us!" Inuyasha yelled as Kayme stood up backing away from everyone. Too many voices in Kayme's head. She couldn't take it. The dogs' mouth opened. "No!" Kayme's voice was sweet but sultry, raspy in this state however mysterious. Kayme jumped into the forest and disappeared from the others. Inuyasha followed her seeing she could jump just like him. Inuyasha tried to catch up with her. There was no way she was going to get away. He needed answers. However, nightfall was on its way.

Inuyasha found Kayme in her dog form; she was jumping tree to tree. She stopped midway in the air as the crescent moon came to. Gravity could no longer control her as her transformation commenced once more. Inuyasha watched as the dog turned into a hanyou. She was very beautiful but deceiving. She seemed to glow against the crescent moon. As the transformation ended gravity was able to conquer her once more. Her light pale feet touched the ground as she continued to jump from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was even more curious now! He had never seen a transformation like that before! He continued to follow her. He crept up slowly behind a bush and watched her as she sat down near a spring. Her fingers gently ran across the water making ripples. Blood Tears from her eyes as they hit the crystal blue water.

Inuyasha tried to move closer. The tip of his foot hit a branch and it broke. Kayme turned and their eyes met, she sighed and walked away leaving a bloody tear in the water.

Inuyasha had to get back to Kagome, he walked back slowly gathering the information he saw, and the puzzle pieces just didn't fit correctly. Kagome ran to Inuyasha. "Why did you run off like that?" Kagome questioned. Inuyasha gathered everyone around to tell his story. "It was all so strange! She transformed from a pet to a half demon. I sensed she was even stronger then I am! She tears blood and floated too! Inuyasha went on with facts about Kayme.

"But why only at night?" Miroku asked. "I have no idea…" Sango replied petting her cat like creature. "Well she's not here now so no need to worry about it." Kagome assured everyone as she drifted off to sleep. Inuyasha did not want to sleep. He had more questions. He went out to look for Kayme.

The night was cool. Mist covered over the trees like a wet blanket. He sniffed the air and smelt Sesshomaru nearby. Sesshomaru smirked and started to charge at Inuyasha. Inuyasha stopped him with his claws. "Not now! I have way to many important things to do!" Inuyasha pushed him off and ran to find Kayme. Sesshomaru was very confused. He wanted to know what was making his brother act so strangely. Secretly he followed Inuyasha. Hiding in the bushes Sesshomaru found Kayme and Inuyasha. Inuyasha stepped closer and closed his hands around Kaymes' wrist. "What the hell kind of demon are you! Demons don't run away!" Inuyasha looked into her eyes. Kayme looked down as one drop of blood fell from her golden eye. Sesshomaru who was watching from the bushes had a thought run through his mind. : It's her! It's the Bloody Tear Demon:

He couldn't wait another minute. He expanded his claws then. He grabbed Kayme and slightly poisoned her with them, then picked her up and ran. Inuyasha tried to even catch up with his older brother but could not and therefore he once again was unable to solve the mystery. "Now Sesshomaru and Naraku know about her! Who is she?" Inuyasha yelled into the nothingness of the night. Sitting onto his knees in defeat.

_That's It! I know my chapters are short. Trust me remember only 45 minutes to type and post it. But look at it this way, the shorter it is the more suspense it gives! I update almost everyday so please review  See you next chapter: The Mystery Behind The Past see you soon! _


	4. The Mystery Behind Her Past

**do not own Inuyasha however I do own Kayme (kah-may) and Bloody Tears**

_Thank you so much for the reviews! Since there was a slight confusion I shall put the characters thoughts in Italics! So there is no more confusion. Once again I will try and correct any punctuation errors. Sorry it took me so long to update… my father grounded me and took my laptop! Eww… anywayz…. Here we go! _

**Chapter 4: The Mystery behind The Past**

Sesshomaru took Kayme to his castle. He threw her down onto the hard cold floor. "Now Bloody Tear Demon…What to do with you? And what were you doing with Inuyasha and his wench? Are you their pet?" He laughed at the thought.

Kayme blushed seeing what he said was true, and then she hid her feelings and stood up. Sesshomaru took out his claws and came an inch from her neck. "Now demon, you shall serve me or suffer a most painful unwanted death." Kayme's anger rose, she smacked his hands away as she opened her glossed lips to speak her fangs showing. "I do not serve anyone! I am my own you baka!" Her voice was so Gemini…It was calm like the ocean breeze but sultry like a mermaid's song of calling. "Then you shall die." Sesshomaru's claws beamed an eerie green as he charged at her. She smirked loving the competition as her eyes shone bright gold she vanished only leaving a small bloody tear. Sesshomaru blinked twice and slammed the floor realizing he lost her. "She is cleaver. As usual just like her mother; however I will get her, just like I got Beatrice. She will not live for long her power of the Blueblood Jewel will be mine!" He snickered and vanished into the shadows.

Inuyasha was next to Kagome explaining his reason for last night. "I had to follow her Kagome! She tricked us and deceived us! Why can't I find out what the hell she is! Naraku knows about her and now Sesshomaru does too! What is she? And why do only our enemies know about her!"

Sango stepped up as she sipped some herbal tea. "Inuyasha what did you say Sesshomaru called her?" Inuyasha looked at her. "I think I heard him whisper the bloody tear demon…Why?" Sango answered him softly "well I heard of a blueblood demon in my old village. She was pretty… Her eyes though. Were like soft ice, and every time her power would commence her eyes would turn purple from tearing blood. She had an immense power! No one could capture her. I couldn't, she could teleport, read minds and even become intangible! I also heard she could do a lot more… Anyway, one person did capture her, after the blueblood demon had a child with a dog demon her powers weakened, there is this legend called the blueblood jewel. They say she gave it to her child in hope of protection. A lord captured the blueblood demon while her daughter: the bloody tear demon escaped. She was never heard from again…" Sango finished her story and sipped her tea.

"Hey Sango, you don't think Kayme is the bloody tear demon do you?" Kagome asked feeling concerned. "She has to be! That's what Sesshomaru called her!" Inuyasha yelled slamming his fist into the dirt.

"Inuyasha what the heck is wrong with you!" Kagome yelled starting an argument. "Nothing…" Inuyasha sneered. "Inuyasha! What is wrong with you! Why are you acting like this?" Kagome yelled loudly as Inuyasha slammed the ground once more. "No particular reason Kagome just… look just leave me alone right now." Inuyasha got up and walked into the deep forest. "_Why am I acting like this? What's wrong with me? As soon as that Kayme comes into the picture my head is mixed up. I have to find her and find out more."_ Inuyasha's thoughts trailed to his tongue as he started talking to himself.

Meanwhile…Kayme had just run from Sesshomaru's castle, she panted as her dog form once again took over. Kayme sniffed the air. "_That dog demon is near."_ She thought as she jumped into a bush. Inuyasha sniffed as well and sniffed Kayme. "I know you're here Kayme! Come out and show yourself!" Inuyasha yelled as Kayme stepped out of the bush. Her eyes glowing with fear and determination. "Kayme why do you trick us? We have so many questions for you and yet you keep running… Why?" Inuyasha walked over to her and stroked her cheek. Her transformation commenced and she turned into a hanyou.

"Kayme?" Inuyasha walked away slowly. Kayme stepped away as well getting ready to run. "No…Please don't leave Kayme. I don't know why but I have a weird connection to you. I feel like I've known you all my life…" Inuyasha looked down as a flashback went through his mind:

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Mommy? Who is that girl? She has ears like me! Can we play?"_

"_I don't know Inuyasha why don't you go and ask her?"_

"_Okay! I'll take my ball!"_

"_Hi I'm Inuyasha! Want to play with me?"_

_The girl looked at him softly and smiled a warm smile._

_Inuyasha smiled back._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kayme looked down as her ears drooped. "I remember…" She whispered to herself and hung onto her necklace. In dog form her necklace was not visible however in Hanyou form it was very different. Her necklace was a light blue crescent moon it shone brightly from her skin. She held it tightly as a thought ran across:

_"You cannot have my daughter! Or the Jewel! Now get away! Leave us alone!" A woman is seen holding a 5 year old girl with white dog ears with blue tips._

"_Silly Beatrice I do not want your wretched daughter hound. I want what is rightfully mine to begin with. The Blueblood Jewel now!" A man of some sort is seen reaching for the 5 year old with sharp claws he has pointed fangs and great power._

_The little girl cries very loudly, her tears all full of blood. "That's right my dear cry. Keep crying sweetheart someone might hear you cry louder don't stop! Keep crying!" The woman urges her baby. Then she is slaughtered by the mans claws. _

"_Until next time demon!" The man vanishes in a blue mist taking the mothers carcass._

"_Mommy! Mommy! The girl screams louder as a gust of wind picks her and her into a vortex, and swirls her around. A small hanyou is seen at the door he is holding light blue flowers he seems to be blushing then he looks up with tears and reaches for the girl._

"_Kayme! Come back! Dont leave me! Please Kayme!I wanted to tell you that I love you! Kayme!"_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kayme's thoughts rode across her mind as her and Inuyasha stood there in silence letting their thoughts take them. "Inu-" Kayme started but couldn't finish Instead her tears kicked in as blood dripped down her face.

"Kayme what's wrong?" Inuyasha stepped towards her and she went to run but her body did not respond. "Kayme…" Inuyasha embraced her gently holding onto her as her tears bled into his shirt.

"_I remember you Kayme… I remember you being taken by the vortexand your mother slaughtered. I remember our childhood love. You were my only friend. you accepted me for who I am and didnt see me as a killer. I remember you...Do you remember me Kayme_?" Inuyashas thoughts fell from his mind into the embrace so he embraced her tighter not wanting to lose her again.

_That's it People! Did you like it? Ha-ha! Please review! Bye! Im sort of on a little writers block so please help me out! I think the next chapter is going to be called Kayme vs. Kagome not sure though. Remember this is an Inuyasha and a made up character romance so if you don't like the pairing please just read a different story. It's really that simple. Well until next time!_

_Blue Blood _


	5. Kayme vs Kagome Dream Scheme

_Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I will try all I can. I know a lot of people hate the pairing…. Humph well I like it. Kayme is my role-play character! So I love being in the story loll! Anyway... here we go!_

**Chapter 5 Kayme vs. Kagome Dream Scheme **

"Inuyasha? Are you here?" Kagome stepped out of her hut and looked around for her friend. "Inuyasha…Why do you keep going to her? It's like a Kikyo disease. Why is that dog more important then me Inuyasha? Why?" Kagome whispered to herself as Inuyasha stepped out from the bushes holding onto Kayme. Kayme's head was down and she had fainted into Inuyashas arms. Inuyasha held her in a cradle position as he showed care and fear in his emotion. "Hi, Kagome. Can you make sure she's okay?" Inuyasha handed Kayme to Kagome. "Sure Inuyasha but-"Kagome started to say but he already was making a sleeping spot for her. Right next to him. Kagome was confused. _"Before he hated this dog now he wants to care for her! Inuyasha what's going on!" _Kagome thought as she set Kayme down to rest. She watched Inuyasha pour hot water onto her head. She's never seen him act so… feminine. _"Inuyasha? Do you love her?" _Kagomes' head was spinning. I thought he loved me…

Kayme opened her eyes as she saw Inuyasha. She gasped and tried to get up but Inuyasha set her back down. "Don't get up… your too weak, you need to rest." Kayme shut her eyes and dreamed…

"_Kayme! Hi Kayme!" _

_A small boy stood in front of a small girl. The boy had white ears. _

"_How are you? I have something to ask you Kayme… Kayme… When we get older lets get married! Okay?" The boy smiled and hugged her tightly. "Okay Inuyasha I will!" She smiled and kissed the boy on the cheek as they continued playing._

_"Inuyasha…Are you my childhood love? Or are you to deceive me once more as you did years ago?"_ Kayme snapped out of her thought when she opened her eyes. "Inuyasha?" Kayme smiled slightly as Inuyasha leaned over her. Inuyasha looked at her in awe. "Kayme…are you okay? You scared me." Inuyasha smiled as he lifted her head up so he could see her better. "Inuyasha…" Was all Kayme could manage. Inuyasha felt confused and his stomach hurt. "Why is she here? We never saw each other after that day. That was even before I met Kikyo!" Inuyasha mumbled… "Inuyasha…" Kayme stood up and threw herself into his arms trying to sit up… "Please Kayme. You should rest." Their lips were so close to one another… her breath was warm and steamy. Kayme got ready to kiss him when Kagome walked into the hut.

_Kagome looked at them… and ran. Inuyasha slowly set Kayme down and followed. "Kagome! Kagome wait!" Inuyasha grabbed her arm and hugged her. "It's not like that Kagome… I don't even know her. I love you and I won't do anything to hurt you!" Kagome shot up at this. And kissed him. "I love you Inuyasha…I love you more then ever… to hold you in my arms is my dream." Kagome smiled as Kayme stood there watching them in horror…_

Kayme woke up making a face of horror. "INUYASHA!" she yelled but no one answered. From the thought of that happening. She stood up and grunted as she ran into the night.

_Well that's it! Sorry it took so long. I sort of went through a mental breakdown with my family… Anyway please review I love you all! Haha. I think the next chapter will be called: "The run of the Blood and The Western Lords Find" See you soon!_


End file.
